king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
The Retarded Yoshi Show
The Retarded Yoshi Show is a Hylian television sitcom that began broadcast on September 22, 1978. Starring Yoshi, Boshi, and Morshu, the show was about a retarded buttflapper, Yoshi; his sociopathic friend, Boshi; and Boshi's growing son, Morshu. After Boshi divorces, he moves with his son to share Yoshi's beach-front Malibu house and complicate Yoshi's free-wheeling life. Reception While many people found the show offensive and lacking in good taste, as you can see below, the vast majority of viewers in Hyrule and certain other countries like the Mushroom Kingdom (no surprise there) thought it was funny. Although professional Hylian critics' opinions toward the show were mostly mixed to negative, the show won almost universal acclaim from reviewers in the Mushroom Kingdom and set a new record for total number of award nominations received by a TV series in the Mushroom Kingdom. It also topped most Hylian polls of "best anime series" until The O'Reilly Factor came on air. Theme Song The show's original opening theme was written and performed by Morshu and Dr. Robotnik as a Pingas MMMMusic song. The pair wrote new openings for the second and third seasons. After that, however, Morshu and Robotnik's worsening inability to cooperate on songwriting and the declining popularity of Pingas MMMMusic led the show's producers to ask Larry Harkinian to write a new theme for the fourth season. Despite Morshu's disapproval, Larry would continue in this role until his imprisonment in 1987. Controversy Despite being rather controversial to Yoshies because it mocked them, it was very popular among most other intelligent species, not to mention all unintelligent species. However, the show went on hiatus in 1987 when Blue Yoshi pooped all over Boshi. Boshi then hired Moonman to assassinate Blue Yoshi, but Moonman accidentally killed Yoshi's stunt double Green Boshi instead. Morshu covered up the mess, framed Larry Harkinian for the murder, and kicked Boshi off the show. About two years later, it came back with Ponto taking Boshi's role. Blue Yoshi then called the creators of the show numerous swear words and threatened to do horrible things to them, and the show went on an extended hiatus until 2007. Additionally, its rating varies WILDLY based on the country it is viewed in. For example, it is a children's show in Hyrule but an adult show in countries mostly populated by Yoshies (including but not limited to Dinosaur World). Also, some people have blamed the prominence of crack "cocain" in the show for the approximate 955% increase in drug abuse in Hyrule during the 80's. Ronald Reagan publicly criticized the show for this, to which the cast responded by secretly dumping cocaine in Reagan's cereal supply. Cast Main *Yoshi as himself *Boshi as himself *Morshu as himself *Tax Cut Luigi as himself Recurring *Barack Obama as Elevator Luigi *That Guy Who Moves His Head a.k.a Sailish Dee as Barack Obama *Bernie Sanders as Fridge *Richard Nixon as Morshuine Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Category:TV Shows Category:Yoshi Category:Morshu Category:The Retarded Yoshi Show Category:Children's TV Shows Category:Adult Shows Category:Controversial Category:Made-up TV Shows